


Morning

by val_newtmas



Series: Newtmas Oneshots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Newt (Maze Runner), Insecure Thomas, M/M, Newt is a good boyfriend, Nightmares, i think I'm getting better at tags everyone, newt and thomas being fluffy for 1000 words straight, or should I say gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_newtmas/pseuds/val_newtmas
Summary: Newt loved waking up every morning inside Thomas' arms. Sometimes it would be the other way around but no matter what they both prioritized their morning cuddles. They had drastically different jobs around the glade so these little moments to themselves were a luxury.As the blonde stirred awake he immediately noticed something different than usual.His boyfriend wasn't in bed with him.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new update! My updates aren't regular and they might be random so sorry about that! Comments and kudos make my day babes :)

Newt loved waking up every morning inside Thomas' arms. Sometimes it would be the other way around but no matter what they both prioritized their morning cuddles. They had drastically different jobs around the glade so these little moments to themselves were a luxury.

As the blonde stirred awake he immediately noticed something different than usual.

His boyfriend wasn't in bed with him.

'Weird' he thought , why would he be up so early?

Deciding not to question it he gets up and heads for the showers. As he approaches, he notices that his boyfriend is still nowhere to be found.

More worried than before, he decides to ask around after his shower. Who knows, maybe someone saw Thomas around the glade before he woke up. He would have to remind the brunette not to wander off again without notifying him because it felt empty when he didn't have that constant, protective heat curled or wrapped against him.

Showering was not as fun without Thomas but he got the job done.

Walking past the deadheads on the way back to his shared bed with Thomas, he stops and squints at the figure that he didn't seem to catch a glimpse at before.

Hidden against most of the trees, luckily somewhat visible from this angle, was none other than his lovely boyfriend, sleeping against one of the maze walls.

Confused as to why he slept out here and not in bed with himself, Newt makes a beeline for Thomas, keen on finding any injuries the reckless boy may have received during the night. Or morning, he wasn't really sure when he had made his move over here.

Before that though he had to wake the boy up.

Newt slowly but carefully walked up to the sleeping figure and lightly sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms lightly around his neck and leaned in, peppering kisses all over the runners face.

He could tell he was close to waking up due to the fact that after every kiss or so, Thomas would scrunch his nose and lean into the weight that was his boyfriend.

"Wake"

*kiss*

"Up"

*kiss*

"Sleepyhead"

On the last kiss to his forehead, the brunette opened his eyes. Slowly, after becoming aware of his surroundings, he finally realized that his angel of a boyfriend was sitting right on top of him.

"Well good morning to you too" Thomas spoke before nuzzling his face into the crook of the other boys neck.

With a sigh, Newt reluctantly pulls away and looks him straight in the eye. Oh how he could stare into those hazel eyes for hours.

Besides the point.

"Hey Tommy...uhm why weren't you in bed today? Did you not want to sleep with me anymore or something? Because I totally get it I mean I kick the sheets down a lot and it gets annoying but its a habit. And I know that sometimes I have nightmares but I promise I will try and not wake you up! Please don't leave me i- i don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to lose you please don't I wouldn't be able to-"

Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own boyfriend thought that he was annoying? He loved this blonde more than anything on this Earth and all he wanted was to protect him and for him to do the same back. He should have realized this sooner and he needed to reassure Newt before he put even more absurd ideas into his head.

"Angel, no I don't find you annoying please don't say that. I love all of your habits and your nightmares are nothing to be ashamed off. I will help you through every single one if I have to. Only if you, my beautiful angel, will let me. As for leaving you, I would never do that, ever. You're stuck with me forever..." he trailed off while he playfully nipped at the second in commands ear but both boys knew the gesture was grounding to Newt.

"Really?"

"Absolutely Newt."

"Wait so if those aren't the case, then why were you over here in the first place?" he asked feeling much better but still not understanding why his boy was sleeping out here.

"I kinda had a nightmare of my own..." the runner mumbled while staring off into the nearest tree like the branches held the answers to all the worlds secrets.

This was news to Newt. HE was always the one with the night terrors so it felt different to be the comforter instead of the “comfortee."

"Tommy why didn't you say anything before I would have made it alright."

"Its just..well, it was about you getting ripped apart by a- a.. griever and I didn't want to bother you especially when you were finally sleeping through the night for the first time in weeks."

"But Thomas, the only way this relationship is going to work is if we communicate with each other and we can't do that if you run away from me instead of coming to me like you should’ve," the blonde said.

He rarely ever used his full name so when he did, Thomas knew he meant business.

"Okay okay angel, I'm sorry. I'll be more open next time I promise I don't want to lose your trust or confidence. Ever,” he said, turning back to face his angel before nudging his lips with his obviously asking for a kiss.

"Your such a bloody baby oh my lord" the second in command muttered before pressing his lips against the brunettes.

Softly whimpering into the kiss which was quickly growing heated, Thomas pulled away and whispered, “No..YOU’RE my baby."

"M'mk whatever helps you sleep at night babe."

"Babe?"

"Slim it, I like it so I'm using it" Newt declared before capturing his partners lips in another bruising kiss.

Let’s just say if the gladers heard noises coming from the deadheads, they didn't say anything about the matter.


End file.
